


Liebe ist für alle da

by Eurydicoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Starfleet Academy, Unrequited Love, but not really
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurydicoy/pseuds/Eurydicoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim landet mal wieder in der Klinik der Sternenflotte. Bones ist alles andere als erfreut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liebe ist für alle da

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaaay....wo fange ich an?   
> Fühlt sich noch etwas eigenartig an in deutsch zu schreiben, deswegen....seid gnädig ;)  
> Bin auch nicht wirklich zufrieden mit dem was ich hier geschrieben habe, aber ich musste mich einfach mal wieder dazu zwingen was zu schreiben und das ist nun mal das Ergebnis. Die Ideen fehlen mir momentan aber wie gesagt, manchmal muss man sich selber ein bisschen vorantreiben bevor man in den Stillstand verfällt.
> 
> Das hier ist also sowas wie ein erster Versuch, ich versuche später nochmal mein bestes :D

„Erklär mir bitte eins, Jim! Wie kann es sein, dass du es selbst auf dem kurzen Weg von unserem Apartment bis zum Hauptgebäude schaffst, in eine Schlägerei zu geraten, hmm?“ Jim konnte Bones zwar noch nicht sehen, aber hören konnte er seine Stimme definitiv. Und der Doktor klang nicht amüsiert. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Er würdigte Jim nicht einmal eines Blickes als er den Vorhang zur Seite schob, seine Instrumente und Medikamente zusammen suchte und ohne Unterlass weiter mit ihm schimpfte. Jim konnte deutlich die Ader sehen, die an seiner Stirn wie verrückt pochte. Achja, Jim liebte seine kleinen Besuche in der Klinik der Sternenflotte. Dass er ein gern gesehener Gast war wäre allerdings eine dreiste Lüge.Bones wusste seine Anwesenheit nur zu schätzen, wenn er ihn für Mittagspausen zum Essen abholte oder ihm gelegentlich den guten Kaffee von der Bäckerei nebenan vorbeibrachte.

 

„Sag schon, hat dir jemand dein Pausenbrot geklaut? Hat dir jemand Zahnpasta auf die Türklinke geschmiert? Verflucht Jim, reiß dich doch mal zusammen! Ich hätte in fünf Minuten Schluss gehabt aber nein, Kirk Junior muss wieder mal dafür sorgen, dass ich Überstunden schieben muss. Joanna hat mehr Kontrolle über sich als du, und die ist sechs Jahre alt!“ Damit drehte er sich endlich seinem besten Freund zu, bewaffnet mit einem Hypospray und rasender Wut im Bauch.

Er zeigte auf ein kleines Medikamentenpäckchen, dessen Aufschrift Jim dank seiner rasch zuschwellenden Augen nicht entziffern konnte. Wie sich rausstellte, war das auch gar nicht nötig, Bones war mehr als bereit dazu ihn aufzuklären. „Siehst du das hier? Das ist ein Antihypertensivum. Wenn das so weitergeht, dann darf ich die in ein paar Jahren – Ach, was rede ich da? – in ein paar Wochen kiloweise schlucken, mein Blutdruck geht nämlich bald durch die Decke! Und jetzt halt still oder ich schwör bei allem was mir heilig ist, dass ich dich übers Knie lege.“

So verlockend diese Anspielung auch war, Jim hielt es doch für sicherer ausnahmsweise einmal den Mund zu halten und zu warten bis sein bester Freund sich wieder etwas abregte. Abgesehen davon musste Bones immer noch seine Nase wieder richten und er konnte gut ohne zusätzliche Schmerzen und Hämatome auskommen. Bones legte sein Hypo an den Hals und obwohl Jim immer noch spüren konnte wie unerfreut der Arzt war, ging er wie immer vorsichtig und genau vor, als er sein demoliertes Gesicht wieder in seinen Originalstatus zurückversetzte.

Jim entschied, dass es jetzt durchaus wieder sicher war den Mund zu öffnen. „Also, genau genommen habe ich mich nicht eingemischt. Ich bin lediglich in der Nähe gewesen als sich Cupcake mit ein paar Typen aus der Innenstadt geprügelt hat. Ich wollte nur nicht über den Rasen gehen wegen dem ganzen Schnee. Ehrlich Bones, sie haben sich mitten auf dem Weg geschlagen und ich wollte nur ganz kurz an ihnen vorbeischleichen. Wirklich, ich habe nur nicht früh genug den Ellbogen gesehen, der in meine Richtung flog“ verteidigte Jim sich.

Bones sah nicht sonderlich beeindruckt aus. „Natürlich Jim. Und deine blutigen Handknöchel hast du dir zugezogen als du eine Katze vom Baum retten wolltest und gefallen bist?“

Bones runzelte die Stirn und Jim fragte sich zum gefühlt tausendsten Mal wie es sein konnte, dass sein bester Freund nicht mehr permanente Falten im Gesicht hatte. „Naja, nein. Als ich welche verpasst bekommen habe dachte ich eben es wäre nur gerecht wenn Cupcake dafür auch den einen oder anderen blauen Fleck kassiert.“ Bevor der Satz überhaupt beendet war wusste er schon, dass Bones seine Aussage nicht als sinnvollen Grund anerkennen würde.

 

„Na, wenn das so ist….Ich stelle mir immer wieder die Frage wie jemand der so ein Genie ist wie du, auch gleichzeitig so ein unsagbarer Trottel sein kann. Hast du darauf auch eine Antwort?“ Bones sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und die Lippen fest zusammengepresst. Und es waren so schöne Lippen, dachte sich Jim. So voll und weich und rosa und verflucht, die Krankenhauskleidung die Bones während seiner Arbeitszeit tragen musste sah wirklich verführerisch aus…

Bones‘ Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Tagträumen. Jetzt durfte er bloß nichts Dummes sagen. „Vielleicht hatte ich gehofft, dass du mich tatsächlich übers Knie legst?“ Jim spürte wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg und schloss langsam die Augen, während er sich sehnlichst wünschte einfach im Erdboden zu versinken.

 

So oder so, Bones würde sicher nicht über seinen Witz lachen können. Er würde ihn entweder auffordern doch endlich mal ernst zu bleiben und sich erwachsen zu benehmen oder er würde sofort den Raum verlassen. Keins von beiden war für Jim eine gute Variante. Er war schon so lange in seinen besten Freund verliebt, dass er seit Monaten mit der ständigen Angst lebte, jeden Moment hinauszuposaunen wie er für Bones empfand. Und Tag für Tag wurde es schwerer es für sich zu behalten. Jim wusste dass es bald so weit sein und er sich verplappern würde, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit.

Doch der Doktor ignorierte seinen Spruch einfach und war er etwa rot im Gesicht? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Wahrscheinlich stimmte nur irgendetwas mit seinen Augen noch nicht ganz. Bones war ein Mann der mit beiden Beinen fest im Leben stand. Ein Mann, der niemals errötete. Wahrscheinlich wusste sein Körper auch gar nicht wie das überhaupt funktioniert. Am besten sollte Jim einfach flüchten und sich ein paar Wochen nicht sehen lassen. Das würde sich zwar schwer gestalten lassen als Bones‘ Mitbewohner aber Jim war bekannt für seine Kreativität.

 

„Woher wusstest du überhaupt dass ich es bin? Hätte auch jeder andere Kadett sein können, Bones.“ Jim entschied sich zuallererst für einen Themenwechsel.

„Ach ich bitte dich, Jim. Es ist Dienstag Mittag, und auf meinem Padd waren folgende Patienteninformationen ’24 Jahre alt, Kadett der Sternenflotte, Verletzungen nach körperlicher Auseinandersetzung‘ und außerdem deine Größe, medizinische Vorgeschichte und Allergien. Das hat förmlich deinen Namen gerufen. Davon mal ganz abgesehen warst du schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr hier und sind wir mal ehrlich, es wurde langsam wieder Zeit.“

 

Niemand kannte Jims körperliche Werte so gut wie Bones, natürlich hatte er sofort gewusst dass es sich um Jim handelte. „Und im Kaffeeschrank stand deine von Chapel persönlich angefertigte Tasse mit deinem Namen nicht mehr,“ fügte Bones hinzu während er Jims Gesicht mit Desinfektionsmittel abschließend säuberte.

 

Der strenge Geruch würde wieder ewig an ihm haften, ganz egal wie oft er duschen würde. Doch er fand nicht die Kraft in sich um zu protestieren. Es war doch eigentlich ganz schön wie Bones ihm mit dem Tupfer sanft übers Gesicht wischte und seinen Kopf mit der anderen Hand sicher festhielt. Er musste sich stark zusammenreißen um sich nicht sofort in Bones‘ warme Handfläche zu kuscheln. Jim hielt es geschlagene zehn Sekunden durch bis er seine eigene Hand auf Bones‘ legte und mit seinem Daumen über dessen Handgelenk strich.Bones‘ andere Hand stoppte und Jim schaffte es kaum in die Augen seines Freundes zu sehen aus Angst vor dem was er dort entdecken könnte. Doch als er sich endlich dazu durchringen konnte sah er weder Ekel noch Wut oder Scham, so wie er es ägnstlich vermutet hatte. Was er sah war leichter Schock, Vorsicht und vielleicht sogar etwas Hoffnung?

 

„Jim, was tust du denn da?“ Bones‘ Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Doch seine Hand zog er nicht weg. Alles oder nichts, dachte Jim sich, drehte langsam seinen Kopf und küsste Bones‘ Handinnenfläche. „Wenn du willst, dann vergiss einfach was ich gerade getan habe und alles ist gut, Bones.“

Jim konnte Bones‘ Konflikt förmlich sehen. Doch gerade als Jim gedanklich aufgab und sich mit der Zurückweisung seiner ersten großen Liebe arrangierte lehnte Bones sich vor um seine Lippen vorsichtig auf seine zu pressen. Und Jim hatte Recht.

 

Bones‘ Lippen waren weicher als alles andere das er jemals hatte berühren dürfen.


End file.
